1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to handbag organizations, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved method of making a handbag wherein the same selectively secures separate blanks together to form the handbag structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Handbag organizations of various types have been provided in the prior art. Heretofore, the prior art has produced handbag structures of relative complex organizations to provide a finished product available as a handbag. The organization of the instant invention provides a method of making a handbag to provide a novelty device for the benefit and amusement of individuals. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,647 to Tarkowski providing a purse structure in the configuration of pants formed with a zippered closure and the like to provide access to an interior compartment of the pants for use as a purse.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 263,648 to Schimmel; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 267,369 to Blanchard; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 224,728 to Franitza; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 251,575 to Molinari, et al., are further examples of various configurations of handbag structures in the form of novelty items such as pants, shoes, and the like.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved method of making a handbag wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of construction of the organization, as well as effectiveness in its application upon completion of the product and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.